Reunited
Cast Main Cast *''Logan Lerman'' as Nathan Anderson. *''Kathryn Prescott'' as Heather Bell. *''Megan Prescott'' as Chloe Bell. *''Mary Steelsmith'' as Isla Copeland. *''Bob Waters'' as Eric Copeland. *''Sasha Pieterse'' as Allison Munroe. *''Zelda Williams'' as Nancy Munroe. *''Kiff VandenHeuvel'' as Jared Munroe. *''Rashida Clendening'' as Margot St. Clare. *''Aisha Hinds'' as Marsha St. Clare. Recurring Cast *''Joshua Anthony Brand'' as Ben McMillan. *''Trevor Thompson'' as Michael Munroe. *''Paige Mcclure'' as Natalie Munroe. *''Rami Malek'' as Joshua Winters. *''Ethan Hawke'' as David Legg. *''Jessica Sula'' as Maya Dumas. *''Soma Bhatia'' as Nikita Shankar *''Cicely Tyson'' as Mary St. Clare *''Dave Fennoy'' as Harold St. Clare *''Gregg Sulkin'' as Callum Henderson *''Chloe Rose'' as Amelia Granger Episode “So, how are we getting in?” Ben asked the group, Margot and Joshua looked at each other with a mix of confusion and fear. “Follow me.” Nathan demanded, storming to the side of a nearby building, where there was a small side-entrance. They entered it, to find themselves within an abandoned mall, but seemingly – and surprisingly – no walkers. “This way.” Nathan said, walking up a set of broken-down escalators. They quietly snuck up the stairs to the top floor. Still no walkers in sight. The lack of walkers was somewhat of a shock to them, but they weren’t disappointed by any means. Nathan walked up to a door that read “STAFF ONLY.” And pushed the door open. They followed him into a staff room that was seemingly untouched. Everything was immaculate and perfectly placed, nothing seemed to ne messed up or changed, almost as if things had turned back to the way they were. “Up here.” Nathan demanded the group once more as he climbed a set of ladders that eventually reached a roof. They stood atop the roof, looking down on the overrun city. “That’s a lot of walkers…” Ben pointed out, his face turning white. “We jump.” Nathan told the group, who turned to look at him in shock. “What?! Are you crazy?!” Margot said to him, frantic in fear. “To the next building.” Nathan rolled his eyes and began to make a running jump, jumping from this roof to the next. He made it, landing on the roof. Next up was Josh, who did the same with ease. Margot walked to the other side of the roof and readied herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before running towards the edge and taking a leap. She jumped and landed directly on the edge of the second roof, her foot slipping off. She let out a scream as her foot slid from the roof, but Joshua quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in. “You’re okay. It’s okay.” Joshua said to her, trying to reassure her. As he held Margot, Ben took his jump, landing directly against the edge of the roof, smacking his chest off of it. He let out a loud scream as he fell from the edge, landing on scaffolding below. The other three ran to the edge and looked down on Ben, who was clambering back to his feet. “I’m fine…” He notified them, laughing slightly. “Feels like a bruised a few ribs, though.” “Just get back up here, we’re jumping to the next roof, too.” Nathan shouted down to Ben. He nodded and entered the building, trying to find the way up to the roof. “Don’t you think it’s too dangerous to be jumping roof to roof like this, Nathan?” Margot asked him. “If you didn’t want danger, you shouldn’t have come. This is how I enter the city every time I come here, and it’s the only way in. So like it or lump it, this is how we’re doing it. We’ll exit through the next building onto the street and run as fast as we can away from the large crowd beneath us.” Nathan said to her, as they turned to a source of sound, where Ben climbed up through a latch in the roof. “Okay, here we go.” Nathan once again took another running jump. Back at the camp, Isla and Eric sat at the campfire. “I really hope those two children are okay…” Isla said, saddened. “They’re teenagers. And they’re men. They’re capable.” Eric replied, trying to fall asleep on the chair. Isla just sighed and got back to knitting herself a scarf. “Eric, can you help me pin these clothes up on the line? It’s the last bunch of the day.” Nancy asked him. Eric turned to face her, his face red with anger. “No. That’s your fucking job.” He grunted to her, angrily. Isla continued to look down on her knitting, ignoring the conversation. “And what is that supposed to mean?!” Nancy retorted in anger. “I’m not a fucking woman, you do it.” He said to her, bluntly. Nancy opened her mouth to speak as they heard something through the radio. Quickly, everyone scattered toward the radio, crowding around it, and soon enough, all eleven of them were there. “…clothes store…surrounded…die…” The radio call ended, and everyone stood, staring at the radio, hoping for more. “Jared, get the walkie talkie and tell everyone they’re in a clothes store and they’re surrounded.” Marsha demanded, as Jared started to run for the walkie talkie. They all looked at each other, more hopeful than before. “Nathan, Do you repeat, Nathan, They are in a clothes store that is surrounded. Over.” Jared began to repeat that sentence over and over, hoping for a reply, but there was no response. “Nathan?!” Jared shouted down the walkie talkie, desperate for a response. “Jared, calm down, they might be too far out of bounds to pick it up. It’s not that important.” Marsha comforted him. That’s when they heard it. “Guys, it’s bad, really bad…” It was Margot. Marsha quickly snatched the walkie from Jared’s hands. “Where are you, Margot?! Are you all OK?!” Marsha began to question her. “We’re fine, we found the survivors, but we’re trapped in the store now.” Margot replied, her voice hoarse. “Do you want us to come get you?!” Marsha asked, but there was no response. “Margot?!” “No. Stay put. If we don’t contact you in an hour, come get us.” Suddenly, it was Nathan talking down the walkie talkie. They heard a click, Nathan turning off his walkie talkie. “Damn it…” Marsha whispered to herself, throwing the walkie talkie on the ground, running back to the RV. Everyone else went back to their chores, worried about what will happen to the other group. Margot stood inside a clothing store, all of them looking at this complete stranger. “Thank you for trying to help us…” The stranger said to them, playing with the ends of her long hair. “No need to thank us.” Margot smiled back to her. “What’s your name?” She asked her. “Maya.” The girl replied, bluntly. “There are more people here, round the back if you’ll follow me.” Maya turned and began to walk through the main part of the door, when they heard it. The looked to their left to see walkers crushed up against the glass door, trying to scrape their way in. “They’ve almost broken through…” Maya notifies them, continuing through to the staff room, where more people sat. They all suddenly perked up, turning to face them. “This is Callum, Amelia and Nikita.” Maya says, the three of them waving back. “Where are the other two?” Maya asked, just as someone entered the room. “We’re here, I think I found a way ou—“The woman looked to the group, scanning over Nathan, Joshua and Ben, eventually stopping at Margot, where her words fell short. Her jaw dropped open and she looked at her in shock. “M-Margot?!” She shouted to her. Margot turned round and immediately ran toward the woman. “Mom!” She screamed, grabbing her, pulling her close as a man emerged from behind the woman. “Dad, Oh my god, thank god you two are safe!” Margot grabbed her dad’s hand, clutching it tightly, tears rolling down her and her mother’s face. “Where’s your sister?” her mother asked. “She’s back at a camp we have set up, we can take you all there, but we’ll have to find a way out first, since the alleyway is blocked after we tried to get in.” Margot said between deep breaths. “I’ve solved that problem.” Her mother notified them, suggesting at them to follow her. The entire group entered a boiler room that seemed to have a latch in it. “This leads down to the sewers, someone can exit this way, get us a large van and drive back here, and we can all get in it and drive back to your camp.” “I’ll go.” Nathan says, almost instantly climbing down the ladders. “Are you sure about this?” Joshua questions him, to which Nathan just nods. “I’ll come too, then.” Joshua demands, following him.” “Can I join?!” Ben asks, Nathan and Joshua look at each other, then signal for Ben to follow, which he does. Nathan turns on a flashlight, and they disappear through the sewer, the light fading as they distance themselves from the others. The rest stand, staring down into the empty abyss where there companions had just exited. “What do we do now?” Margot’s father asked. “We wait.” Her mother responded, blatantly. Back at the camp, the twins were sitting round the campfire with a radio in hand, waiting for a response. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were dead…” One twin said, bluntly. “Chloe! Don’t say that!” Heather shouts at her, angrily. “What? It’s true? They said they’d reply in an hour, it’s been just over it.” Chloe notifies her sister. “Give them ten more minutes, they’re not dead. I know it” Heather replies. “How the hell would you know that? Huh? They’re as good as dead and I KNOW that.” Suddenly, they hear static from the radio. “Hello?... here?.... one… ther…?” Heather snatched the radio from Chloe’s hand. “Y-yes, we’re here! Hello?” Heather begins to scream down the radio. “Is that you Heather? We’re still in the clothes store, Nathan, Joshua and Ben are off to find us a way out through the sewers. We should be out shortly.” As Margot speaks to them down the radio, Heather and Chloe can clearly hear large thudding from down the radio. “What is that noise?!” Heather asks her, manic. “It’s the walkers, they’re thudding against the glass door, trying to get in.” Margot explains as suddenly, they hear a loud smash. “ARE YOU OKAY?!” Heather screams at them. “Heather, calm down, we’re okay, they’ve only gotten through the first set of doors. We’ll be back soon. Look, you need to tell Marsha something.” Margot begins to explain, but she is cut off by a large car horn as they get a glimpse of a lorry backing up into the loading bay. “Oh shit! We have to go! I’ll talk to you later!” Margot almost hangs up as they hear the second smash. Heather and Chloe look at each other in fear, they faces completely white. “SHIT, THEY’RE IN!” Margot screams as she signals everyone to run past. They run past Margot and enter the loading bay, Margot slamming the door shut, but it doesn’t hold for long. They pull up the garage door and see Ben stand in the back of the lorry, Callum jumps in the back as Ben pulls in Maya, The walkers pushing the door down. Next, Harold jumps in as Maya and Ben pull up Mary and Amelia climbs her way in. The walkers close in on them as Nikita and Margot attempt to jump into the lorry and they scream for them to move, but a walkers grabs onto Nikita’s skirt and Margot’s hair. They begin to drive off, everyone holding onto the two survivors, who drag the walkers across the ground behind them. Nikita kicks the walker and falls out of the lorry, tearing off a small section of fabric from her skirt with it. The walker grabbing onto Margot’s hair eventually just lets go as its arm breaks off from the friction, the hand still clinging onto her hair. She pulls the hand out, throwing onto the ground and they close the back of the lorry, driving off. An hour later, they approached the camp, everyone running up to gather round the lorry. Joshua and Nathan jumped from the front seats, Joshua grinning to everyone, pleased. “We all made it back, don’t worry!” Joshua shouts, everyone looking back with relief. Nathan goes to the back of the lorry, opening it up as a group of people make their way out. Amelia looks back to the group, her face devoid of any emotion, walking toward the camp, almost ignoring everyone’s presence. Callum and Nikita stand beside one another, smiling back to them, awkwardly. Maya jumps out and immediately heads towards the group to thank them, shaking hands with everyone as Marsha lets out a scream and begins to run. “MOM! DAD!” She screams, pulling them both in close, hugging them tightly. “I knew you were alive, I just knew it…” She begins, weeping. Margot stand behind them, smiling with comfort as she begins to escort Callum and Nikita to the camp, giving those three some space. “So, you made it back with no problems, then?” Eric asks Nathan, who just scoffs. In the background, they heard a bone-chilling scream…